


The Will to Live

by Traycer



Series: Alphabet Soup Fics [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Carter really didn't have any other choice.</p><p>Written for Jacob Carter Alphabet Soup Anthology sponsored by SG_Fignewton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will to Live

He could say no. He had other options to consider. Of course, the only other alternative was death, but still, willingly having a parasitic being in his head was a little hard to comprehend. Jacob Carter stared at his daughter, Sam, trying to make sense of the whole thing, while George Hammond spoke to him of the dangers, and the possible pitfalls of giving in.

"The Tok'ra can, and _will_ , take over whenever it's needed, but they don't believe in taking complete control," George said, his tone sincere. "So don't worry about that."

Jacob grinned wryly at that statement. That was the least of his worries. "Let me get this straight," he finally said, truly trying to understand what it was they were asking him to do. "You want me to go to this other planet, let some snake worm its way into my head, then sit back and let it go about its business?" Sam had a guilty look on her face and George nodded, but as bad as it sounded, Jacob knew that he had no other choice. It was worth the chance, if it meant beating this cancer. And besides, when all was said and done, all he ever really wanted to do was live.

"Bring it on," he said weakly. Sam gave him a relieved smile, which made it all worthwhile to Jacob. He would do anything to make his daughter happy. "Just makes sure this Tok'ra knows that I won't give in without a fight."

"Will do," George said, his own relieved smile lighting up his features.

"Now that will be a scene," Sam said with a pained expression on her face. "There's definitely going to be a power struggle there."

"Ha, ha," Jacob said snidely, only to smile broadly when Sam laughed.

He turned to George to ask, "This is mainly for our allegiance with them, right?"

"And for your health," George made sure to add. "This means that you're going to live, Jacob. That should be your main reason for agreeing."

"It is. More than you can imagine."

George nodded, while Jacob closed his eyes for a moment, needing a brief respite to stay awake. Life was the only option for him now. He would let the snake in, and he would live to fight another day. It was more than he could ask for.

He opened his eyes and looked into Sam's beautiful blue ones with the understanding that he was doing it for her too, and he voiced his thoughts out loud, knowing she would appreciate his motives.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
